


остывший чай

by dissania



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Romance, Character Death, F/M, Out of Character, Ten Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissania/pseuds/dissania
Summary: она так и не поняла, что не дождётся его.
Relationships: Miura Haru/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 1





	остывший чай

Каждый месяц, в один из его более-менее свободных выходных, Хару приглашала Тсуну на чай. И он действительно был рад прийти в гостеприимный дом Миура без этой обёртки из строгого чёрного костюма и душащего галстука, в поношенных джинсах и обычной полуспортивной толстовке. Сбрасывая с ног потёртые кроссовки, шёл в белых носках по натёртым чистым половицам, здоровался с родителями семейства, проходя мимо гостинной, и поднимался по лестнице за девушкой в её всегда тёплую и уютную комнату. Он привычно садился на пол у низкого столика, подминая под себя уставшие от ходьбы по бесконечным собраниям ноги и брал в сухие руки кружку — его личную в этом доме, зелёную с забавной лягушачьей мордочкой. Хару подвигала ему тарелку с пирожными и корзинку с конфетами, а сама ещё с минуту ходила по комнате, убирая с пола рулоны ткани и многочисленные эскизы. Тсуна посмеивался в кружку, слушая её жалобы на очередного придирчивого заказчика и негодующие всплески руками. Хару никогда не теряла своей энергичности, даже в самые тяжёлые для них и неё времена.

Они знакомы уже десять лет, и их дома для друг друга почти как родные. Что его, что её, всегда в них примут, согреют, накормят и не захотят отпускать до самого последнего. В комнате Хару он будто чувствовал себя моложе на те самые десять лет. Она словно не менялась с годами, оставаясь такой же по-хорошему странной и улыбчивой, а вместе с ней и он ощущал себя всё ещё школьником, которому она помогала с домашними заданиями. В этой комнате пил чай не Десятый босс Вонголы, здесь смеялся вместе со своим старым другом Савада Тсунаёши, уминая за обе щёки сладкое пирожное и слушая звонкий голос, рассказывающий очередную невероятную историю из её обычной жизни. Глоток свежего воздуха — так он называл эти долгие посиделки между муторной работой и нескончаемыми мафиозными войнами, которые он бесчетное количество раз пытался решать мирным путём. Но головорезы не слушают «тощего мальчишку» до тех пор, пока добрые карие глаза не вспыхнут угрожающим оранжевым пламенем. А Хару слушала. Хару всегда его слушала, забывая про свой чай, что, отпитый всего пару раз и отставленный в сторону, остывал в её оранжевой кружке. Она слушала, подпирая руками слегка румяные щёки, и смеялась до спазмов в животе, убирая с глаз задорные маленькие слезинки. Их нытьё и жалобы, разбавленные шутками и воспоминаниями, планами на будущее и обещаниями встретиться поскорее в следующий раз — то, что вытягивало из привычной докучившей рутины. Для Хару это были своего рода негласные свидания, подпитка для ожидающего годами сердца и просто тёплые вечера с любимым человеком. Для Тсуны — островок спокойствия в бесконечной войне, дом, в который тянется уставшая душа. Он уже давно понял, что та большая и холодная полупустая квартира — не то место, где хочется сказать привычное «я вернулся». Но здесь, рядом с Хару. Там, в особняке Вонголы, где снуют его неугомонные Хранители. В родном доме, с копошащейся на кухне Наной и до сих пор по-детски спорящими Ламбо и И-Пин. Навещая их, в его сердце постоянно звучит это тёплое «я вернулся». И так не хочется ему говорить:

— Мне пора уходить.

Хару с грустью выгибала брови, но потом понимающе улыбалась, собирая чашки с тарелками со стола, чтобы отнести на кухню. Тсуна шёл за ней вниз по лестнице, с корзинкой конфет в одной руке и пустыми фантиками, сжатыми в другой, и никак не мог наговориться, зная что вот-вот ступит за порог. Но их прощание никогда не заканчивалось в залитой тёплым светом лампочек прихожей. Хару провожала его до калитки, привычно резко обнимала, хватая за толстовку, и жадно вдыхала его уходящее тепло. Он, уже давно не удивлённо восклицающий, клал руки на её спину и гладил вьющиеся тёмные волосы, наматывая их на длинные пальцы, и тоже улыбался ей в макушку, желая удачи на следующие почти пять рядов календарных окошек. Они махали друг другу остывшими ладонями, окончательно безмолвно прощаясь. Тёмные каштановые глаза провожали молодого человека и уже скучали, будто только-только не смотрели в медовую радужку. И так каждые около тридцати сорванных листочков.

***

День назначенной встречи зачёркнут скрипящим по лощёной бумаге красным маркером. Но Хару не обижается, она ждёт и каждый новый день ставит к пяти вечера две кружки с горячим чаем на стол. Вот-вот же прозвучит звонок и зайдёт запыхавшийся Тсуна, рассыпаясь тысячами извинений. Девушка деланно поставит руки в бока, насупится, а потом рассмеётся на раскрасневшееся лицо напротив, схватит под локоть и потащит пить чай с конфетами и пирожными. Но Тсуна всё не приходил, а остывший чай выливался в раковину. Непрочитанные сообщения и пропущенные звонки копились в телефонном журнале, а новые ожидающие гудки становились всё громче и всё короче. По комнате так же разбросаны эскизы, куски ткани разложены на кровати, ножницы с игольницей снова перенесены со столика на подоконник. Хару продолжала ждать.

— Она так и не поняла, что не дождется его, — произносит Хаято и грозно щурится, смотря на вереницу сообщений и пропущенных звонков в оставленном на столе телефоне. Будто только недавно он сам хотел это понимать.

Хару ходит по комнате босыми ногами, смотрит в окно на пустую дорогу и вновь садится на ковёр, складывая холодные руки на колени. Она не притрагивается ни к чаю, ни к пирожным, просто ждёт. Просто ждёт, когда он придёт и удивлённо выдохнет на её новую стрижку, скажет «тебе идёт», улыбнётся и возьмёт её руку, следуя за ней по натёртому чистому полу в белых носках.

Она слушает как размеренно тикают часы на стене, крутит в руке конфету в шелестящей обёртке и безразлично бросает её обратно в корзинку. Хару разбавляет остывший чай в своей кружке солёной водой, сжимая дрожащими пальцами тунику и ждёт, когда за окном зажгутся фонари, чтобы осветить тёмные безжизненные комнаты её дома. Белый конверт до сих пор лежит нетронутым на столе. Она ступает по холодному кафелю и выливает безвкусную воду в раковину. Моет кружки, протирает полотенцем и бережно ставит в шкафчик до завтрашнего дня.

То же время, тот же дом без света лампочек в окнах, те же две кружки и корзинка с нетронутыми конфетами. Та же согнувшаяся над столом Хару с пустыми глазами роняет капли слёз в остывший чай. Ещё одно число уже перечёркнуто двумя красными небрежными линиями на календаре за опущенными плечами. Сумерки сгущались так же, как и вчера, стрелки часов шли своим обычным маршрутом, по такому же холодному кафелю шла Хару и снова выливала чай в раковину.

Она понимала, что не дождется его.


End file.
